Nobody Does It Better
by Gween Black
Summary: CAPÍTULO DOIS. Um assassino preso não representa o fim dos problemas; principalmente quando outros vários decidem vingá-lo. E entre escândalos, romances e luxúria, as soluções parecem cada vez mais distantes.
1. Trailer

**NOBODY DOES IT BETTER**

_"Don't let go, one dance left_

Don't give up, can't forget

_Don't give up, one dance left."_

(You Get What Give – New Radicals)

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**R****esumo:** Um assassino preso não representa o fim dos problemas; principalmente quando outros vários decidem vingá-lo. E entre escândalos, romances e luxúria, as soluções parecem cada vez mais distantes.

**Nota:** chegou finalmente a continuação de The It Girl. Promete mais ação, mais violência, mais sexo, mais romances e mais escândalos. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu. Porém, eu não tenho absolutamente nada da fic escrito – somente o planejamento básico e cru. Então, para que as atualizações sejam freqüentes (leia-se duas vezes por mês, no máximo), serão necessárias reviews (porque eu sou chantagista e só posto com reviews), inspiração (porque planejar e escrever são coisas diferentes) e reviews outra vez (porque elas estimulam minha inspiração).

A fic terá, novamente, dezenove capítulos (por enquanto, talvez mude para menos ou para mais), e toques de One Tree Hill e 24 Horas. Espero realmente que gostem. E, já que, por ser continuação, não tem prólogo, eu vou postar a música-tema junto ao primeiro capítulo. Enfim. Fiquem com o trailer! Espero que gostem e deixem reviews! Beijão, Gween Black.

**Trailer:**

**A ameaça havia chegado ao fim.**

- Ele fica com a gente. – ele murmurou, a voz fria e intimidadora ecoando pelo quarto silencioso, com exceção dos ofegos constantes.

Benjamin e Caradoc ergueram Ted, ignorando os gemidos de dor, e passaram pela porta. Moody ainda permaneceu por mais alguns minutos.

- Bom trabalho, garota. – ele sorriu. – Estou orgulhoso.

**Mas não os sentimentos despertados por ela.**

Nicolle olhou o calendário. Um ano desde aquela fatídica noite.

_"Eu acreditei em tudo o que ele queria. Que ele era esse homem maravilhoso."_ Ela falara sobre Ted, certa vez, a Gween. Mas a amiga também ficara sem palavras. _"O que eu devo fazer com esses sentimentos por ele? A pessoa que eu amei nem mesmo existe."_ Mas nenhuma das duas sabia a resposta.

E provavelmente nunca saberiam.

**Sob os holofotes, sempre haverá ****uma luz a brilhar...**

- Heeei, garotas, eu tenho três ótimas notícias! – Gween irrompeu pela porta do apartamento, sorrindo. – Primeiro de tudo, eu fui contratada pela Dolce & Gabbana _e_ pela Prada, então vocês possuem uma amiga rica novamente. – ela sorriu, indicando a novíssima bolsa de milhares de libras. – A segunda é que eu sou totalmente muito bem relacionada, o que me leva à terceira ótima notícia: eu fiz reservas naquele hotel fantástico em St. Tropez. Vocês sabem, na Riviera Francesa.

- Você está falando sério? – Lílian olhou-a, completamente pasma. – Quero dizer, isso significa muito para mim.

- É, estou. A parte ruim é que você terá que nos agüentar na sua lua-de-mel. – Gween comentou, sentando-se na mesa. – Não que ficaremos no mesmo quarto de hotel, ew.

- Eu acho que aceito os termos... – Lílian comentou, rindo.

- E – Nicolle começou – mesmo que não aceitasse, nós iríamos de qualquer jeito.

- Oh, obrigada. – a ruiva retrucou.

- Então, vou contar as novidades aos garotos. – a loira virou-se para sair. – Ah, eu esqueci algo... tem outra parte ruim. Quer dizer, vocês vão ter que pagar tudo com o dinheiro de vocês. Eu não sou tão rica assim!

**...enquanto ninguém ousar apagá-la.**

- O quê? Fiennes foi assassinado? – Lílian gritou ao telefone.

- Pode ter ligação com os crimes de Romlav. – Moody respondeu, do outro lado da linha.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – ela falou, e apenas ouviu a respiração pesada do chefe. – Ok, isso é impossível. Ted não sai de Azkaban há mais de um ano.

- Isso não quer dizer que alguém não possa fazer a retaliação em seu lugar. – foi a resposta fria que ouviu.

**Os segredos. Os escândalos. O drama...**

- Oh, meu Deus, esse vestido está um horror, Emmeline. – Gween murmurou. – Sinto informar, mas, como eu trabalho na área da moda, meio que me sinto na obrigação.

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, pedindo licença à morena. Caminhou em direção a Gween em seguida.

- Eu pensei que agir como uma namorada ciumenta fosse contra as regras.

- Não estou sendo ciumenta. – ela replicou. – Só pensei que escolheria alguém com mais classe.

- Por quê? – ele mirou-a com curiosidade, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Eu escolhi você em primeiro lugar, não foi?

**Remo****Lupin**

Talvez viajar não fosse a coisa mais sensata a fazer, ele decidiu, após observar Nicolle fechar a porta. Infelizmente, agora não havia mais volta. As passagens estavam compradas e tudo estava pronto. Ou quase tudo; ele ainda precisaria conversar com todo mundo.

E dizer o quê? Que estava partindo por que ainda não havia reunido coragem o suficiente para ficar?

**Nicolle ****Petterson**

- Então, nós realizamos que agora que você está com Tiago, precisa começar a usar algo menos conservador. – Nicolle comentou. – Como eu poderia dizer? Mais...

- Vadia? – Gween completou.

- Exatamente! – Nicolle assentiu, puxando uma Lílian ligeiramente chocada.

**Tiago ****Potter**

- Para todo o sempre. – ele repetiu, sorrindo para Lílian. Aquela Lílian que conhecia há anos, com quem saíra por tempos e que já o detestara. Aquela mesma Lílian que tinha os olhos mais brilhantes do mundo e o sorriso mais bonito. Aquela Lílian Evans, que ele amava de todo o coração.

Agora Lílian Potter. Finalmente.

**Lílian ****Potter**

- Como está indo a pesquisa? – Lílian foi até a mesa onde Fabius estava trabalhando e perguntou. - Algum resultado com a digital?

- Nenhum. – Fabius respondeu, observando os controles. – Não há nenhuma pessoa viva nesse mundo que a digital bata.

- Você disse "viva"? – Lílian perguntou. – É isso, mude o parâmetro para incluir os mortos.

O garoto mirou-a com um olhar estranho, mas obedeceu. O programa rodou por mais alguns minutos até que, finalmente, uma foto e um perfil policial apareceram. Lílian observou Moody ficar sério, a expressão ligeiramente chocada.

- Você o conhece?

- Sim. – ele respondeu. – É o cara que matei há dois anos.

**Sirius Black**

- Então... – ele perguntou, curioso. – Você gosta dela?

- Gosto, mas caras como eu não ficam como garotos como ela. – Fabius murmurou. – E caras como você não ligam.

- Você está errado.

**e**** Gween Bauer**

- Você não vai me passar o arquivo? – ela perguntou para Sturgis. – Lily disse para você passar o arquivo. – Gween bufou quando ele não moveu um músculo. – Qual é o seu problema, afinal?

- O meu problema é que todo mundo aqui teve que batalhar um monte para entrar, ok? – ele respondeu de volta. – Mas você entrou porque é amiga da chefe.

**Dessa vez, com mais crueldade...**

- Ok, você acha o quê? – ela perguntou, irônica. – É só sexo, Sirius. E a única vantagem que você tem sobre os outros é que o seu quarto é a apenas trinta segundos do meu.

**...e mais surpresas.**

- Posso falar com você um instante? – Sirius perguntou, e Gween assentiu.

- Claro, o que houve? – falou, a voz lenta, um desinteresse ligeiramente forçado.

Sirius deu um meio sorriso, olhou para todos os outros caras em volta dela.

- Eu sou o cara para você. – falou, observando a surpresa nos olhos dela antes que ela pudesse disfarçar. – Sei que somos não-exclusivos, e tudo bem. Faça o que você quiser e se divirta. – ele continuou, permitindo-se sorrir um pouco mais. Os cabelos estavam meio bagunçados pelo vento e a camisa tinha os primeiros botões abertos. Gween não pôde deixar de notar o quanto maravilhoso ele estava. – Mas um dia, você vai perceber. Eu sou o cara para você, Gween Bauer. – e enquanto observava Gween mirá-lo, ainda surpresa, completou. – Você verá.

**Afinal**

**NOBODY DOES IT BETTER**

**por**** Gween Black**


	2. Retorno ao Futuro

**Ok, finalmente cheguei com o capítulo. Estou com MUITA pressa, então não poderei responder aos comentários. Só vou deixar o aviso de que o próximo capítulo não está pronto, mas vai ter o dobro do tamanho deste, ou mais, então não se preocupem. E eu espero postá-lo em breve. Comentem, please, vocês são a minha inspiração! Enfim, beijos mil e espero que gostem!**

**--**

**- **Capítulo Um -

_Retorno ao Futuro_

"**So little time, try to understand that I'm**

_Tão pouco tempo, tente entender que eu estou_

**Trying to make a move just to stay in the game**

_Tentando me mover apenas para permanecer no jogo_

**I try to stay awake and remember my name**

_Eu tento ficar acordado e lembrar o meu nome_

**But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same**

_Mas todo mundo está mudando e eu não me sinto o mesmo."_

(Everybody's Changing – Keane)

--

Nicolle olhou o calendário. Um ano desde aquela fatídica noite. Será que algum dia conseguiria se libertar daquela sensação de aprisionamento? Será que algum dia conseguiria relaxar, sem nenhum medo, sem tremer ante os riscos?

Sentou-se na cama, abraçando a si mesma. Como pudera ser tão estúpida de ir aonde quer que Ted a convidasse? E se tivesse levado o bilhete, o que haveria acontecido? Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos que a aprisionavam.

Podia sentir na pele as mãos duras de Ted tocando suas coxas e a prendendo à cama. Podia ouvir a voz ríspida e nojenta anunciando o que pretendia fazer com ela; que não tinha volta. Que ela não poderia ser salva.

Havia sido; suas amigas – acima de policiais – a haviam salvo. Mas até onde? Até quando?

Suspirou. O corpo quente de Remo havia sido, naquele dia, a única coisa capaz de acalmar os sentimentos confusos e intensos. O alívio que emanava do corpo dele havia sido a única coisa capaz de dar a ela um pouco de alívio. E, ainda hoje, se sentia dependente daquela sensação.

"_Eu acreditei em tudo o que ele queria. Que ele era esse homem maravilhoso."_ Ela falara sobre Ted, certa vez, a Gween. Mas a amiga também ficara sem palavras. _"O que eu devo fazer com esses sentimentos por ele? A pessoa que eu amei nem mesmo existe."_ Mas nenhuma das duas sabia a resposta.

E provavelmente nunca saberiam.

--

- Bom dia. – ela ouviu uma voz doce cochichar em seu ouvido. Abriu os olhos. Ainda não havia se acostumado com todo aquele carinho de Tiago.

Um ano. Nossa. Levara anos para acreditar, e precisaram de quase uma morte para que conseguisse aceitar. Ele a amava.

Sorriu para Tiago, mirando-o nos olhos. Ele estava adorável, os cabelos desarrumados e os olhos repletos de carinho. Deixou a mão erguer-se e encostar em seu rosto, tentando transmitir, com aquele pequeno gesto, que ela também o amava.

- Eu amo você, sabia? – ele disse, beijando o ombro dela.

- Sabia... – ela murmurou baixinho, fechando os olhos.

Havia sido exatamente aquilo que ele havia dito alguns meses antes, durante o pedido. Oh, céus, o pedido. Aquele que havia acontecido em um jantar à luz de velas, com Tiago ajoelhado no chão e uma caixinha com um anel de diamantes nas mãos. _"Casa-se comigo?"_ ele perguntara. A voz era séria, firme, decidida. Lílian sentira aquela voz reverberar por todo o seu corpo, a profundidade e a força atingindo-a plenamente.

Assim como o amor.

Oh, ela precisava admitir. Não fora difícil. Ela realmente o amava.

"_Sim."_

--

- Você está bem? – Sirius perguntou, preocupado, olhando para Gween. – Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Estou. – ela murmurou, o estômago revirando. – Só estou um pouco nervosa. – e forçou um sorriso. – Obrigada por me trazer aqui, aliás.

- Que é isso. – ele descartou o agradecimento com um gesto. – Foi um prazer.

Ele sorriu para ela, meio admirado de encontrá-la assim. A ligação pedindo que ele a pegasse no prédio onde estava fotografando para a campanha do novo perfume da Gucci não o surpreendera; o destino para onde ela ia é que sim. Faculdade de Criptografia.

- Gween Bauer. – a voz anunciou.

- Hm... então... deseje-me sorte. – ela pediu, abraçando Sirius. – E mais uma vez obrigada.

- Boa sorte. – ele sorriu. – Você vai se dar bem. Estarei esperando por você.

Ela sorriu de volta, caminhando até o escritório do reitor. Aqueles poucos metros pareceram estender-se por vários quilômetros, deixando sua mente vagar até aqueles anos passados na faculdade. Será que poderia recuperá-los...? Será que seriam úteis...?

Ela fechou a porta, o estrondo da sua ficha caindo sobre a mesa despertando-a dos devaneios. Levantou os olhos para o reitor. Eram frios; decididos. E deixavam-na nervosa.

Respirou fundo e se sentou na cadeira.

--

**Everywhere you go, perfection**

_Em toda parte que você vai, perfeição_

**Follows you the wrong, direction**

_Segue-te na direção errada_

**And you will never see it from**

_E você nunca verá se_

**You get all that you need and more**

_Você consegue tudo que quer e muito mais_

**You see it, you want it, you fight it, but it's yours...**

_Você vê isso, você quer isso, você encontra isso, isso é seu_

**But you can say what you wanna**

_Mas você não sabe dizer o que você quer_

**Take what you wanna**

_Ou pegar o que você quer_

**Choose the moods that you fake when you want**

_Escolher o humor a fingir quando quiser_

**You said your life wouldn't get much better**

_Você diz que sua vida não poderia ficar melhor_

**Than where is this…**

_Do que como está_

**Yeah, well aren't you glad?**

_É, então por que você não está satisfeita?_

**They only want to fight, exception**

_Eles só querem lutar, exceção_

**Try all of your pride, deception**

_Tentar todo o seu orgulho, decepção_

**And on your list of things to do**

_E na sua lista de coisas para fazer_

**Is make me fall in love with you**

_Está eu me apaixonar por você_

**You find one, you want one**

_Você procura um, você quer um_

**Cause I'm one who plays, yeah**

_E eu sou um, que joga_

**But you can say what you wanna**

_Mas você não sabe dizer o que você quer_

**Take what you wanna**

_Ou pegar o que você quer_

**Choose the moods that you fake when you want**

_Escolher o humor a fingir quando quiser_

**You said your life needed something special**

_Você diz que sua vida precisa de algo especial_

**Which you don't have, yeah**

_Que você não tem_

**But you can say what you wanna**

_Mas você não sabe dizer o que você quer_

**Take what you wanna**

_Ou pegar o que você quer_

**Rest and wake anyway that you want**

_Descansar e acordar do jeito que você quer_

**You said your life couldn't get much better**

_Você disse que sua vida não tem como melhorar_

**Well, here I am, yeah, and aren't you glad?**

_Bom, aqui estou eu, e por que você não está satisfeita?_

**(Now you got it bad...)**

_(Agora você entendeu mal…)_

**I know, you do...**

_Eu sei que sim_

**But you can say what you wanna**

_Mas você não sabe dizer o que você quer_

**Take what you wanna**

_Ou pegar o que você quer_

**Choose the moods that you fake when you want**

_Escolher o humor a fingir quando quiser_

**You said your life couldn't get much better**

_Você disse que sua vida não tem como melhorar_

**Than where your at, yeah, yeah**

_De onde você está_

**And you can say what you wanna**

_Mas você não sabe dizer o que você quer_

**Take what you wanna**

_Ou pegar o que você quer_

**Rest and wake anyway that you want**

_Descansar e acordar do jeito que você quer_

**You said your life needed something special**

_Você diz que sua vida precisa de algo especial_

**Which you don't have, yeah, well aren't you glad?**

_Que você não tem, bem, por que não está satisfeita?_

**(Now you got it bad...)**

_(Agora você entendeu mal…)_

**Well, aren't you glad?**

_Bem, por que você não está satisfeita?_

**(Oh, yeah)**


	3. Eternidade

Gente, mil desculpas pela demora, mas a culpa é toda da faculdade. E quando chegaram as férias e eu pensei que fosse sossegar apareceram outras coisas: vida social, cirurgia das amígdalas, quinze dias (na verdade madrugadas, levando em conta que eu acordava às três da tarde e ia dormir às sete da manhã) na praia e finalmente casa de novo. Então me deu uma súbita inspiração e eu escrevi algumas cenas soltas de Nobody – o problema é a ordem cronológica dos eventos, que eu to basicamente ignorando (escrevo o que me dá vontade). Eu sei que to sendo bastante negligente com a fic e com vocês, leitores que eu adoro, mas eu prometo tentar melhorar o meu comportamento nesse ano (foi inclusive uma das minhas resoluções de ano novo, o que vocês podem até conferir no meu blog). Para finalizar, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo e comentem! O próximo eu não sei quando chega – mas ele chega, tenham certeza. No mais, MUITÍSSIMO obrigado a todos os que lêem e não desistem de mim. Sério mesmo. Muito, muito obrigado – vocês me fazem muito feliz.

Beijões imensos, Gween Black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- **Capítulo Dois -

_Loucura, Amor e Derivados_

"**I'll write 'sincerly yours' and sign my name**

_Eu vou escrever 'sinceramente seu' e assinarei meu nome_

**P. S.: I love you forever and today**

_P.S.: eu te amo, hoje e sempre."_

(P.S. I Love You – The All American Rejects)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alguns meses depois..._

- Ok, eu vou enlouquecer completamente. – Lílian falou para Nicolle e Gween durante a janta. – É sério. Planejar um casamento é muito pior do que lutar com um assassino.

- É um saco. – Gween concordou. – E é por isso que eu não vou te ajudar.

- Eu ajudo você. – ofereceu-se Nicolle. – Já que Gween é uma idiota.

A loira revirou os olhos, enquanto Lílian continuava:

- Mas é verdade. O casamento é depois de amanhã e o buffet ainda não ligou confirmando! Eu não sei o que vou fazer!

- E Tiago? – perguntou Gween. – Ele está ajudando você, não é?

- Hm? Claro. – ela concordou. – Ele é ótimo. Na verdade, é ele quem está organizando tudo, eu só estou ajudando-o.

- E ainda reclama. – Gween suspirou. – Como você é dramática.

- Olha quem falando. – Nicolle retrucou.

- E eu preciso voltar, meninas. – Lílian falou. – Combinei com Tiago que veríamos os últimos detalhes hoje à noite.

- Não vai conseguir. – Nicolle falou. – Vi Tiago chegando há pouco no apartamento de Sirius. Eles estavam encomendando

- Hmm, é mesmo. – Gween comentou. – Ouvi Sirius procurando chinesa, japonesa, tailandesa...

- Comida? – Lílian indagou. – Para quê?

- Lily. – Gween riu. – Não é comida. São strippers.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR FALANDO SÉRIO!

- Claro que sim. – Nicolle confirmou. – Eles decidiram fazer uma despedida de solteiro para Tiago.

Lílian olhou de uma para outra, levantando-se da mesa e começando e começando a caminhar.

- Despedida de solteiro? DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRO?! – ela indagou.

- É. – Gween falou. – Mas não se preocupe, eu e Nicolle preparamos uma coisa para você também.

- É verdade. Portanto, vá se arrumar. – Nicolle ordenou. – Pára de ficar remoendo e com ciúmes, pelo amor de Deus. Eu só tenho amigas dramáticas?

- Aparentemente, sim. – Gween concordou, enquanto empurrava Lílian para o quarto.

----------

- MEU DEUS, GWEEN, É UMA LIMUSINE! – Lílian exclamou, enquanto as três entravam em uma limusine preta que estava parada na frente do edifício delas.

- Você pode apostar que é. – Nicolle concordou. – E o melhor é que você ficar de pé aqui dentro. – ela acrescentou, enquanto a limusine começava a se mover.

- Garotas, não precisava. – Lílian disse.

- Claro que precisava. – Nicolle retrucou. – Além disso, é quase tudo na conta da Gween.

- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi! – Gween respondeu, levantando a tampa de uma caixa de madeira que estava entre os bancos de couro. – Champagne, senhoritas? – ela perguntou.

As três riram, servindo-se em taças e brindando pela despedida de solteiro. Nicolle entregou a taça a Gween e pegou uma venda.

- Agora, Lily, querida... – ela suspirou. – É por pouco tempo. – garantiu, vendando a amiga.

Foram apenas alguns minutos até a limusine parar e as duas ajudarem Lílian a descer do carro. Lílian ouviu um barulho de porta e então a venda foi tirada. Ela estava no meio de uma loja de lingeries. À meia noite.

- Como...?

- Uma amiga minha é a nova garota-propaganda da La Perla. – Gween comentou. – Uma conversa com a pessoa certa e o mundo é seu. Nicolle?

A morena ligou o som e uma música agitada e sexy começou a tocar. E então Lílian viu Allison Dawlish sair de um dos provadores vestindo uma provocante lingerie preta. Depois que ela desfilou até elas, Alice Halliwell saiu de outro provador com uma lingerie rosa. Emmeline Vance foi a próxima, a lingerie de corpete azul todo bordado. E por último Dorcas Meadowes, toda de vermelho.

- Então, nós realizamos que agora que você está com Tiago, precisa começar a usar algo menos conservador. – Nicolle comentou. – Como eu poderia dizer? Mais...

- Vadia? – Gween completou.

- Exatamente! – Nicolle assentiu, puxando uma Lílian ligeiramente chocada.

- Vamos, não foi fácil conseguir este lugar. – Gween murmurou. – Escolha algumas coisas! Essa de oncinha está linda, não acha? – ela indicou um conjunto. – Mas essa fica comigo. – acrescentou. – Escolha outra.

Várias sacolas depois, as garotas se vestiram e elas voltaram à limusine.

- Vamos para casa? – Lílian perguntou.

- Nem pensar! – Nicolle afirmou. – Gween, o som! – ela gritou.

Do outro lado, Gween apertou play e uma música agitada começou a tocar muito alto dos auto-falantes. As sete garotas começaram a dançar, rir, conversar e tomar champagne.

- Para onde vocês estão me levando? – Lílian perguntou, quando Gween aproximou-se delas.

- Você nem imagina! – Gween riu, e a limusine parou abruptamente. – Hei, eu já estou bêbada ou foi rápido assim?

As garotas desceram do carro e o motorista saiu.

- Eu acho que temos um problema, Srta. Bauer. – ele falou. – O motor falhou.

- Como assim "nós temos um problema"? – Gween adiantou-se, ligeiramente brava. – Eu vou te explicar como funciona: eu dou o dinheiro, você faz o carro andar. Sem falhas!

- Sinto muito, senhorita, precisaremos chamar os bombeiros para que eles recolham vocês e as levem para casa. – ele falou, voltando ao carro e fazendo a ligação.

- Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo! – Gween bradou, furiosa, para as amigas. – Desculpa, Lily.

- Não se incomode, Gween. – Lílian sorriu. – Só queria que eles não demorassem, a estrada está vazia.

- É, perfeito para algum assassino maníaco. – Nicolle ironizou.

Demorou poucos minutos para o caminhão de bombeiros chegar.

- Deus, ele é gostoso. – Alice cochichou para Lílian, e a ruiva não viu como poderia negar uma afirmação tão correta.

Ele largou a maleta no chão para pegar as ferramentas, e abriu-a. Entretanto, em vez de ferramentas, ela continha um som de última geração que começou a tocar muito alto. E quando Lílian voltou o olhar para o bombeiro, ele estava desfazendo-se do uniforme.

- Ah, meu Deus, um stripper, Gween? – Lílian falou, sobrepondo-se aos gritinhos animados das outras garotas. – Eu vou matar você!

- Não vai, não. – a outra respondeu. – Você está adorando!

- Ele vem com a gente? – Lílian perguntou, várias minutos depois, enquanto elas voltavam para a limusine.

- Mas é claro, eu paguei pela noite inteira. – Gween assentiu. A dança recomeçou, as sete garotas e o stripper ao ritmo da música. – Admita, Lily. Está perfeito.

----------

Sirius se acordou naquele domingo ligeiramente irritado com o melhor amigo. Tiago havia estragado completamente a despedida de solteiro, na sexta, dizendo que não queria chamar strippers de jeito nenhum e que aquilo seria quase uma traição a Lílian. Passaram aquela última noite de liberdade bebendo cerveja e conversando. Durante o sábado, Tiago só falara sobre o casamento que aconteceria no dia seguinte e deixara Sirius completamente estressado. Tão estressado que, no domingo de tarde, havia sido Remo que fora com Tiago para o local do casamento, e não Sirius.

Sirius suspirou, meio arrependido por ter deixado o amigo na mão, lembrando-se da primeira vez que Tiago o levara ao local. Era um parque lindo, rodeado por árvores e com um campo cheio de pequenas flores roxas. É claro que Lílian havia escolhido, mas Tiago ficara completamente encantado. Terminou de botar o sapato e ia pegar a camisa, de um tom de azul claro, quando a porta do apartamento se abriu.

Gween entrou por ela, o cabelo preso num coque frouxo que deixava algumas mechas caírem e emoldurarem seu rosto. A maquiagem era bonita, em tons de lilás e prateado, mas ela ainda não estava com o vestido; sobre o corpo, apenas um roupão felpudo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, assim que ela entrou. – Não deveria estar com Lílian?

- Eu e Nicolle já cuidamos de Lílian. Ela está maquiada e com o cabelo feito, somente esperando para colocar o vestido, em um quarto de hotel na frente do parque. Nicolle já se aprontou e eu ainda estou aqui. – ela riu, aproximando-se lentamente de Sirius. – Sabe como eu sou demorada.

Ele suspirou, levemente atordoado pela presença dela, enquanto ia pegar a camisa que estava estendida no sofá. Gween observou os movimentos precisos enquanto ele cobria o corpo perfeito com o tecido macio. Aproximou-se dele e se encostou ao sofá, oferecendo-se para fechar os botões da camisa.

- Eu estou nervosa. – ela confessou, rindo um pouco. – Lílian e Tiago vão casar.

- Eu sei. – ele sussurrou, em uma voz rouca. Sentia a ponta dos dedos de Gween, fria, tocar sua pele, as unhas roçando levemente pelo peito enquanto ela fechava cada um dos botões. Era difícil pensar em alguma coisa coerente naquele instante, enquanto podia sentir o perfume de Acqua di Gió, tão característico dela.

- Pronto. – ela sorriu, afastando as mãos, enquanto Sirius abria o cinto e colocava a camisa para dentro da calça. Ele pegou a gravata e passou pelo pescoço, dando um sorriso constrangido. – Você não sabe, não é? – ela se aproximou novamente quando ele negou com a cabeça, dando um nó na gravata em azul índigo. Finalmente, ele vestiu o paletó. – Você está maravilhoso. – ela sorriu, virando-se e indo até a porta. – Vou colocar o vestido.

Sirius assentiu, suspirando e deixando a mão correr pelos cabelos. Como conseguiria continuar com aquela história de amigos quando ela o provocava tão fortemente? O pior é que não era uma provocação intencional. Se fosse, Sirius não teria problemas em arrancar-lhe o roupão e levá-la para a cama. Mas aquela sensualidade natural, quase descuidada, era pura Gween. E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Foi desperto de seus devaneios pela porta, que abriu novamente. Gween vestia um vestido lilás que descia até um pouco acima do joelho, abraçando seu corpo em adoração. Ele ainda precisou de um instante para recuperar o fôlego e ir até ela.

----------

A recepção foi organizada ao livre, em um fim de tarde em que os raios do sol ainda concediam sua luz para a paisagem. O parque era bonito, algumas poucas árvores quase ladeando o pequeno lago, assim como as várias mesas com pequenos e discretos arranjos. Havia um pouco mais de duzentas pessoas presentes, a maioria muito bem vestida. Sob um imenso carvalho, estavam Tiago e Lílian, olhando nos olhos um do outro.

- Lílian – Tiago começou a falar, sorrindo seu sorriso maroto – eu soube, desde a primeira vez que eu a vi, que você seria a mulher com quem me casaria. O único problema foi que você não aceitou a idéia tão facilmente. – Lílian deixou um riso escapar pelos seus lábios. – Mas algumas coisas simplesmente devem acontecer, e eu acho que você sempre soube disso. Dante uma vez disse "lembrem-se de hoje como o começo da eternidade", e é isso que eu quero para nós. – ele riu e Lílian deixou uma lágrima solitária escorrer. – Você aceita passar toda a eternidade ao meu lado?

- Não, Tiago, porque a eternidade inteira ao seu lado não me seria suficiente. Eu quero mais. Eu quero acordar todos os dias ao seu lado e ir dormir no mesmo lugar, sentindo o seu calor até além do sempre. – ela sorriu. – A eternidade é pouco tempo.

- Eu amo você, Lílian. – ele disse, pegando a aliança e botando em seu dedo. – Você aceita ser minha esposa?

- É claro que sim. – ela sorriu. – Eu amo você também. – ela disse, e fez o mesmo.

Tiago aproximou-se com calma e envolveu a esposa com os braços, encostando os lábios primeiro delicadamente e depois com mais intensidade. Não precisavam de muito tempo – aquele curto beijo era o suficiente para mostrar a certeza daquele amor.

- Eu amo você. Para todo o sempre. – ele repetiu, sorrindo para Lílian. Aquela Lílian que conhecia há anos, com quem saíra por tempos e que já o detestara. Aquela mesma Lílian que tinha os olhos mais brilhantes do mundo e o sorriso mais bonito. Aquela Lílian Evans.

Agora Lílian Potter. Finalmente.


End file.
